fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Indoor air
Insights Don't Leave Pennsylvania "In the Ashes" Show Your Support of Clean Indoor Air! Please Respond by June 6th It seems that we continually learn about new states going smoke-free. Recently added to the growing list were New Jersey, Virginia and even Washington, D.C. The question remains - when is it Pennsylvania’s turn? The time is now! The Pennsylvania House Health and Human Services Committee is scheduled to meet next Tuesday, June 6th, where they will discuss House Bill 1489 – a comprehensive Clean Indoor Air bill, promoting smoke-free work and public places throughout Pennsylvania. We need your help to get this bill passed! Time is of the essence! Committee Members need to hear that Pennsylvanians want to breathe clean air! Please call and e-mail members before June 6th to let them know how important this issue is to you! 75 percent of Pennsylvanians don’t smoke – and 80 percent are in favor of Pennsylvania going smoke-free. Please urge Committee Members to protect their citizens by supporting this legislation. With the implementation of Clean Indoor Air, fewer Pennsylvanians would be exposed to the dangers of secondhand smoke. In addition, workers and patrons would be protected and lives would be saved. Call, send an e-mail, fax or letter of support to all Committee members: Don't Leave Pennsylvania "In the Ashes"; Show Your Support of Clean Indoor Air before June 6th (Talking points for calls are provided in the link) Spread the word and let’s put some heat on them! Forward this Alert to family, friends and colleagues. The more calls, the better our chances are of passing this bill out of Committee. Let’s show them how strong the You’re the Cure network is! Whether your House member is on the Committee or not, please call right away! To identify your legislator, please visit www.yourethecure.org or www.legis.state.pa.us PA HOUSE HEALTH & HUMAN SERVICES COMMITTEE: Name - County - District Office Phone Listed below: George Kenney - Chairman Montgomery, Philadelphia - 215-934-5144 Katie True - Lancaster - 717-295-5050 Kerry Benninghoff - Centre, Mifflin - 814-355-1300 Beverly Mackereth - York - 717-767-3947 Fred McIlhattan - Armstrong, Clarion 814-226-9000 Sheila Miller - Berks - 610-670-0139 Susan Cornell – Sponsor of HB 1489 Philadelphia, Montgomery 215-674-3755 (Please call to thank her) Michael Diven - Allegheny - 412-306-5900 John Fichter - Montgomery - 787-6423 610-584-0070 Patrick Fleagle - Franklin - 717-762-6001 Mauree Gingrich - Lebanon - 717-270-1905 Julie Harhart - Lehigh, Northampton - 610-821-6924 Stephen Maitland - Adams, Franklin - 717-334-3010 Douglas Reichley - Berks, Lehigh - 610-965-9933 Chris Ross - Chester - 610-925-0555 Curtis Sonney - Erie - 814-897-2080 Katherine Watson - Bucks - 215-674-0500 Frank Oliver - Philadelphia - 215-684-3738 John Myers - Philadelphia - 215-849-6896 Linda Bebko-Jones- Erie - 814-459-1949 Louise Williams-Bishop - Philadelphia - 215-879-6625 Jake Wheatley Jr. - Allegheny - 412-471-7760 Todd Eachus - Luzerne - 570-450-7905 Harold James - Philadelphia - 215-462-3308 Thaddeus Kirkland - Delaware - 610-876-6420 Nick Kotik - Allegheny - 412-264-4260 Marie Lederer - Philadelphia - 215-426-6604 Kathy Manderino - Montgomery, Philadelphia - 215-482-8726 Ronald Waters - Delaware, Philadelphia -215-748-6712 Please forward any responses that you receive to Kat DiPuppo so that we may provide follow up. As always, thank you for your support of You're the Cure. Sincerely, Kathryn DiPuppo Grassroots Advocacy Director